Coincidence
by Sourings
Summary: While Hunting a murderous Demon, Dean and Sam Run into two sassy girls whose lives are extremely similar to theirs. Set around the middleish of season Two, summary bad, might be a little better on the inside!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE-**** OK, this is a first attempt at Fan fiction posting. This Fic is Written by two people, Sourings and Purplesushi. Hey, we know its not gonna be very good and all, but reviews on what should happen next in the story would be completely awesome! -Sourings**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER- we own None of the supernatural character, they belong to the lovely writers of the we do own Kat and Tain!**

* * *

The room was dark in quiet in the motel as two girls, 15 and 17 slept through the night. the sleeping forms seemed to stir as a thump against the wall opposite from them shattered the nights quiet. The thump startled Kat awake. She looked around and brushed her dark hair out of her eyes, looking to see what had woken her up. Tain continued snoring sprawled out on her bed. There was another thump. Kat heard a deep voice yell, "GET THE SALT SAM!" She widened her eyes.

"_Tain! _Tain's next snore seemed quieter but she still snored on, unaware of Kat's frantic arm waving's and shouts for her to get up.

Kat sighed. "Okay, you asked for it." She got up and picked up her water bottle. "Sorry not sorry" she whispered, and then poured it on Tain's head. Tain's snores turned to splutters as she sat straight up rolling over and trying to get into some type of fighting position, but failed miserably as she tumbled of her bed and onto the cheap motel carpet.

There were more thumps, a few yells and some scuffling. Tain stared at the ugly rectangle pattern on the carpet, and then gave Kat a face that said, _what was that for?_ Kat pulled her up.

She motioned to the wall where the thumps and yells were coming from. Tain looked at Kat, her eyes now wide too, and seemed to pull a random gun out of nowhere

"Kat they sound like...hunters, we better go check it out" then with surprising grace for just getting water dumped on her head and falling out of a bed, Tain crept to their motel door.

Kat grabbed a salt rifle and followed her. She could hear yells of, "SAYUM!" And, "DUDE I CAN'T FIND THE SALT!" now outside and in front of the other door, Tain looked at Kat and raised her leg as if she was going to kick the door open, but Kat quickly darted over to the door and twisted the knob. The door open, for it had been unlocked. Tain gave Kat a look that seemed to say "_you're taking the fun out of it!'_ Kat grinned and they ran into the room. Kat started shooting salt, wondering how everyone else could still be sleeping. Two older guys were in the room, and they stared astonished as Tain and Kat shot at the dark figure that was in front of them. Tain, always the dramatic, blew over the top of her gun and said, Tain's the name Tain Hayes." The two guys still stared.

Kat widened her bright green eyes dramatically. "What?" She said. "You said get the salt!" Tain smiled and stepped in "we know you must be some type of hunter! Spit it out! And we were nice enough to supply you with salt, otherwise you might of died" Tain raised an eyebrow "what was that thing anyways?" the two guy were still staring, then, the shorter one seemed to come to his senses and out of his shock looked at the taller one the rushed towards Kat and Tain pinning them against the wall with a rifle "what are you doing here, who are you" he said in his deep voice.

the other taller guy pulled dean off the two girls and said, "Dean! Don't be so violent, they look human, they're just girls, what, maybe 13!" Tain glared at the taller dude and said harshly, "15! Not 13" Kat scoffed.

"Just girls?" Kat spluttered, "We just killed a freakin demon and saved your butts. Oh. And I'm Kat by the way." She smiled angelically. The taller guy looked at them and said apologetically, "Sorry about my brother, his names dean, and I'm Sam Winchester." Tain gasped, "wait a moment, you're the _Winchester_ brothers?!"

Dean stood up taller and looked pleased with himself. "You've heard of us?" He smiled proudly.

"Nope." Tain said and Dean's shoulders dropped as he sighed.

"One day." He said, shaking his head. "One day we'll be famous Sammy boy." Sam just looked at dean, "we don't want to be dean, then there will be even more feds on your tail"

Dean shrugged. "You're just jealous that I'm more famous than you." Sam blew air out of his mouth astonishingly in a way that said,_ you are ridiculous. _

"aaaannnyyywaaaaayyss." Kat interrupted them. "We're sisters too. I'm older." Kat smiled, standing tall. Tain gave Kat a death glare, "she's always using the fact that she's older against me! "Sam looked pointedly at dean.

"I know right?" He said high fiving Tain.

"It's a good strategy." Dean said. Kat nodded, smiling her 'angelic' smile. "OK, back on track, enough canoodling everyone" Tain said " Kat and I still need to know what that thing we killed was, or what you are even doing here, I'm not cozying up to anyone until somebody tells me what's going on!, hunters don't just randomly happen to find each other in the middle of a hunt!"

Sam held up his hands. "Whoa whoa whoa. You guys are way too young to be hunting." Tain's death glare was now focused on Sam, "we most definitely are, and you can't stop us mr. their too young, remember, we did save your butts!"

Sam was speechless. This Tain girl had attitude. Kat glared as well. "Yes, we _are_ hunting. Yes we are teenagers. Deal with it!" Dean looked grinned at Sam and whispered out of the side of his mouth "Sammy, you just got _burned_" Sam just glared at him. Kat walked confidently to the small mini fridge that was in the room. She opened the freezer. "Do you need some ice for that burn…Sammy?" Sam's glare was now turned to Kat "I'm cool with a lot of things, but Sammy, just don't call me that, not cool Kat, not cool" Kat threw a piece of ice at him.

"Whatever." She said. Sam caught the ice and Tain giggled a little to herself and muttered, I betcha it's cool now..." Dean stood there with an amused look on his face.

"Wow Sammy." He said. "They are way cooler than you. You're fired." Sam, who was pretty fed up by now, threw up his hands and walked out the door "I'm going to go grab a drink at the bar down the street, I bet you guys will like dean better because he's oh so cool" Sam's voice faded away as he walked out the door.

Dean said, "Dude. It's 3 am." Sam moaned, walked back in, and dropped face first onto his bed.

Tain was getting pretty annoyed, because all she wanted to do was just go back to sleep. She yawned and Kat and nudged her.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Kat yelled. For Sam and dean had been arguing. "We need to figure this out." She sat down in a chair next to where Dean was standing. "Ok. So there are hunters that are both siblings, that are both alone, and they just so happen to have motel room's right next to each other." Everyone nodded. "Usually normal people would say that it's a funny a coincidence, and that it's a small world after all, etc., etc. but we're not normal people. So, Why are you guys here?"

"We checked the papers and saw that some weird stuff has been going on here. You know, like horrible deaths happening in the middle of the night, that kind of stuff." Sam said.

Tain nodded. "Yeah we noticed that too. But we also noticed something else. So they've all been killed in the middle of the night, right? And the murders all seem to be pretty brutal.…soo why has no one been waking up during the murders?" Sam and Dean looked at each other. Dean shoved Sam.

"Man why didn't you notice that? C'mon college boy!" Sam pursed his lips and shook his head disappointedly.

Then Sam asked, "why are you guys hunting, anyway?"

Kat's face turned serious. "Our mom died, when Tain was just a baby." Sam and Dean exchanged a look. "It was a fire." Kat continued. "And our mom was…" she grimaced.

"On the ceiling." Dean and Sam said together. Kat looked surprised.

"..Yeah. How did you know?"

"Because," Dean said seriously. "The same thing happened to us."

Kat widened her eyes. "Oh. Wow. Well our dad had already been a hunter, but he was really passionate about it after mom died. And we learned to hunt too. Our dad died three years ago, during a hunt. And we've been hunting on our own ever since. We couldn't go back to school. All we'd get we're sympathetic looks and gossip about us." Kat paused. "I was only 2…when our mom died. I remember it though. Still have nightmares about it…" Dean was looking at her like he knew exactly how she felt. But Kat didn't see him. Tain had been quiet for way too long. "Tain?" Tain was staring into space.

"I just thought of something." She said. "It's 3:15 am; we've been making a lot of noise. And no one has noticed."

"Oh my god." Sam said. "Do you think... There's a _murder happening?"_

Tain quickly pulled a gun out of nowhere, "guys, we need to search this motel, and fast!" Tain did one of her weird tumble things out of the door, Kat followed closely behind. Sam and Dean gave each other a look, not knowing what to do, just followed the two teens. When they got in the hallway they saw Tain snarfing down bunches of sour gummy worms while Kat seemed to be drawing up a plan on a piece of paper. Sam looked questioningly at Tain's gummy worm snarfing while dean said "what's with the gummy worms?" Tain stopped snarfing for a moment and said "to make sure I don't fall asleep, this sugar high will help, besides, their unbelievably good" Tain gave Dean a look that said 'duuuh'. Kat suddenly yelled "aha!" and turned around to face the group " I believe i have a plan!, ok so, me and Tain will search the motel one way, you two blockheads will search the other way, if anyone finds something, give a shout, a nice loud one" Dean muttered to Sam so the two girls wouldn't hear " I feel so stupid following a little girls plan" Sam gave Dean disappointed look and muttered back, "Dean, that's not what you should be worried about, these two girls could get hurt," when Sam and Dean looked up from their muttered conversation they saw an impatient Tain and Kat with their hands on their hips waiting for them to say what they thought about the plan Dean began to say "well, you see-" but he was interrupted by Sam "- isn't this a little dangerous for you guys-", " no its not" Kat butted in, "me and my sister are perfectly capable of hunting this thing just as much as you are!" Tain stepped forward, "just because we are young, just because we are girls doesn't mean-" "yes it does! Dean shouted angrily "you could get hurt, your smaller, why don't you go back home and go cry to your mama where you belong!" Tain gasped, and Dean realized what he had said "look, you guys know I didn't mean that..." Tain whispered "if I did have a mama, I would be in her arms, if i did have a home, I would most likely be in it, having a normal life... Kat and I can do this on our own, we don't need your rude a** interfering with us, c'mon Kat there's a demon we have to take care of" Tain walked away. Kat just looked at them disappointedly. "We thought you two might understand. I guess not." She walked away to join Tain, and they walked away together, supernatural detectors out as they scanned the hallways.

Sam turned around and gave Dean a disappointed look "you screwed up man, big time" Dean .just rolled his eyes and said, "c'mon man, no time to waste, there's a demon on the loose" Dean began walking down the hallway in the opposite direction that the girls went in. Sam stayed in the same spot torn between helping the girls out and going with Dean, finally deciding family first, Sam went after Dean, scanner out.

Sam kept walking with Dean, scanning stuff. Suddenly, he shoved him.

Dean stumbled. "Man, what was that for?!"

"You're an _idiot."_ Sam said. "Tain and Kat, they should have a mother. They should be at school making friends and like, flirting with guys! They should not have to steal guns and live in motels. You are an idiot. A total jerk." He said some other things that were not appropriate for young ears. "And you were all like, go cry to your mama! Why the hell would you say something like that? You know, Kat was right. Of all people, I thought you would understand how they feel. You know what? They might be younger, but they have been through just as much as we have, maybe even more. So next time, think before you speak." Sam shoved him again.

Dean was silent. After a moment he said," I do feel bad you know."

He looked like he had more to say but instead went for his old "no chick flick moments Sam, we have a job to do" Sam sighed and continued scanning.

Tain was slowly scanning the hallway when Kat caught up to her. Kat looked at her sister's downcast face and put an arm around her. "They're just random strangers passing by, just because they had the same situation as us doesn't mean they understand," she sighed. "C'mon Tainey, let's go stop a murder."

Tain frowned. "Don't call me Tainey."

"I can't help it" Kat smiled at her little sister "older siblings just get to give their younger ones annoying nicknames"

"ok then, _Katrina_" said Tain, smiling devilishly.

Kat turned around. "No." She said. Suddenly, her scanner started making weird noises. "Tain!" She said excitedly, her dark brown eyes wide.

Sam and Dean kept walking through the hallways. They heard Kat and Tain talking, but decided not to disturb them. That is, until Dean heard the familiar noise of a scanner whirring Sam!" he said "I think they found something!" Sam turned around, and sure enough, down the hallway Tain and Kat's scanners were going off like crazy as they were picking the lock to one of the motel rooms.

"Hey!" Sam called. "You find anything?"

Kat said coldly, "no, our scanners were going insane for no apparent reason. Of course we found something. "Tain butted in

"But we don't need any of your help, we can manage, I don't think we'll go crying to our mama tonight" she said angrily. Sam shook his head and glared at dean disappointedly. Dean rolled his eyes and muttered to himself "chick flick" before shouting out to the girls,

"Look, I'm sorry! You know I didn't mean it. You were right, ok! And that is not something I say often. I should be the one that understands the most. I get how you feel! But right now there is a murder that's probably about the happen and I'm pretty sure that's our number one priority at the moment!" Tain began slow clapping and bowing sarcastically "nice speech you got there pretty boy, but like you said we have a job to do, and if you don't mind, we'll be on our way" as Tain said that, Kat finally got the door open, only to let out a muffled shriek as she was pulled in.

"Kat!" Tain yelled jumping in after her older sister. Sam and Dean ran in after her. They stopped short and grimaced when they saw the body on the floor. "Looks like it had some sort of rite performed on it, what do you think sam?" dean said letting out a low whistle. But Sam wasn't listening "dean", he whispered, "where did Kat and Tain go? "But Sam didn't need to ask, for all the sudden he heard an enormous thump on the door to the other room and a yell from tain saying "NO!I WONT!". Sam widened his eyes and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Dean ran out the door. Sam followed quickly.

There another thump. "NO!" Tain yelled again. Sam pointed to the door across the hall and said, "I think they're in there!"

"No duh, Sammy boy!" Dean kicked the door open. Both Sam and Dean had their eyes open wide for what was before them. A girl, with long blonde hair, about in her 20's had Kat pinned up against the wall with a knife and Tain tied to a chair. The girl was obviously demon, for she had black eyes. "Come join me Tain!" the girl said in a sugary sweet voice as she pressed the knife harder against Kat's neck, "and I won't hurt your sister". Tain struggled against the bonds, not noticing Dean and Sam " I won't, you demon scum! Tain shouted. The demons eyes widened in mock hurt "how dare you call one of your own kind scum, Tainey just like your poor friend Sammy" the demon purred. Then, hearing a noise, the demons head whipped around, only to notice Sam and Dean standing at the doorway, their guns raised.

"Put Kat down and let Tain go" dean growled at the demon.

Kat struggled and kicked at the demon.

Dean clicked his gun. "I SAID LET THEM GO!" The demon smiled.

"Guns will only hurt this body, Dean Winchester. You wouldn't hurt this innocent girl, would you? And besides dean, it's not you I want, but the girl"

"Don't listen to her Dean!" Kat said frantically. "It's a demon; it's just messing with you!" The demon slapped Kat across the face.

"Shut up!" It growled. the demon turned back to dean " all I want is the girl, you could say she's family, that she belongs with my kind, just like your brother Dean" everyone was so caught up in what the demon had to say, that they didn't notice Sam drawing something with a piece of chalk on the ground.

"Come _on _Tain." The demon/girl said. "It's where you belong. With us, your own people. Your scum of a sister doesn't deserve you or our glory" Tain was really mad now, you could see it "she's not scum! You are!" Tain yelled at the top of her lungs.

The demon/girl tapped the knife by Kat's head. "I won't hurt her if you come with me."

Kat yelled. "I don't care what she does to me, I heal! Tain don't do it!"

The Demon smiled "you heal? all the more fun, I can just keep doing it over and over again, your 'life' will be pure misery" then the demon turned a pouty face towards Tain, not noticing dean sneaking up behind her "do you want that to happen to your poor big sister? But before Tain could say anything else Sam shouted "_NOW _DEAN" and dean barreled into the demon pushing her off of Kat and under the sign that am had drawn with dean's pocket chalk.. Kat fell to the floor and sat up quickly, rubbing her cheek. Then she ran to Tain and quickly started untying her from the chair.

The demon hissed at Sam and Dean. Dean pulled out a pocket bible and started flipping through the pages.

Suddenly, the demon seemed alarmingly calm. She smiled serenely. Kat finished untying Tain and helped her out of the chair. "…what?" She said to the demon. "you really think a devil's trap would get me out" the demon said while looking at Sam "really, I thought you were smarter than this" the demon stood up and walked right out of the symbol, and before anyone could react, she winked at Tain and disappeared, but not before saying "I'll see you around Tain, you belong with us".

"Well." Kat said. "We have a slight problem." Sam shook his head in shock.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked. Tain Kat and Dean nodded.

Dean said, "she's a bitch, but what's up with the whole 'Tain belongs with us?;

Tain shifted guiltily "it's nothing really, hey, anyone up for pizza?" she said, changing the subject.

"Just demons messing with us." Kat said quickly. "And a I really want to do is to go back to bed." She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Can we just catch this thing in the morning?" Kat semi whined.

Dean shrugged and looked at Sam. "Uh…sure."

Tain frowned. "But now I really want pizza."

"Where are you going to get pizza from?" Kat asked.

Tain replied, "ok". I didn't really think that through." her stomach growling. The four of them started walking out the door. Then Kat ran back into the room.

"Guys!"' She said. "We should probably clean up!" They cleaned up the chalk and picked up the rope, and soon enough no one would be able to tell they'd been there.

Tain's stomach growled again. "Ugh." She said. Kat sighed.

"We are in a motel. The motel has a vending machine." Kat gave her five bucks. "Go get me some gummy worms!" Tain ran to the food.

Kat looked at Sam and Dean. "Hey, do you think we could, you know, hunt with you guys for a while?" She asked shyly. Dean and Sam looked at each other. "Sorry, it's just, we've been alone most of our lives, it's nice to have someone else who, well, kills evil spirits on a daily basis." Sam and Dean exchanged another look.

Finally, Sam said, "sure! It'll be nice to have some company."

"But you'll have to sit in the back-" Dean interrupted. "And don't break anything, or mess up anything in my car or we will leave you on the side of the road for dead."

Kat grinned. "Thanks." She stood there awkwardly waiting for Tain to come back. Tain ran back with an armful of gummy worms. "For tis I have come back!" She said in her usual dramatic way while snarfing down the gummy worms she held.

The four of them headed back to their rooms. "We'll catch this thing in the morning." Sam said. Tain and Kat collapsed on their beds dramatically, while snarfing more gummy worms.

"I don't know," Tain said, "whether to love those guys or hate them."

"But they're kind of annoying" Kat answered, but Tain didn't hear her, for she was already snoring away into her pillow. Kat got into bed as well. The moment she closed her eyes she knew she was going to have one of those nights where no matter how exhausted she was, she would not fall asleep. She sighed and started re reading Harry Potter for the millionth time. Around 5 am, she fell asleep just as the first rays of sunlight were appearing.

"Tain, wake up." Kat nudged her sister. "Tain, we have to kill demons Tain. TAAAIIIIIN."

"Asfflsleidkepebw" she mumbled incoherently

"I don't speak lazy morning language Tain, all I know is you better be up by the time I get back from the vending machine." As Kat left to go get their morning provisions, Dean and Sam burst in.

"So" dean says "I don't know if you girls known how to trap a demon but this is the way our dad taught us." he pulled out some salt, chalk and holy water. Brushing the girl's stuff aside to make room for what he was doing, he began drawing a chalk circle and sprinkling a salt circle around the cymbal while dripping little bits of holy water around it. "So, the demon will walk in and talk and yada, yada, yada and then she will somehow stumble and stand right there" he said as grabbing Tain and putting her where the demon would be standing, to demonstrate. "Ok dean said "c'mon out of the circle so we can go catch this son of a bitch demon" Tain walked out, but suddenly clutched her head in pain. Dean turned around, gun in hand.

"Wait, dean I know what's happening!" Sam interjected.

"Aw no." Dean moaned. "Tain…are you having a vision?" Tain sighed and nodded. Sam ran over to her. He hugged her. "You're just too precious for this world." He sobbed. Well, that's what it looked like to dean and Kat, but really Sam had crouched down and was saying things like

"It's okay, you'll be fine, just tell us what you see, it might help"

"I know that you idiot" Tain shouted at Sam "of course I'll tell you! just let me get through this pain god sammit! It hurts like a bitch!"

Dean chuckles. "Punny." He whispered awkwardly. Kat heard, and was busy trying to hide her laughter on the other side of the room.

"Not funny, Dean!" Sam called "this is a serious time!"

"I thought it was kind of funny." Kat said quietly while giggling.

"NOT HELPING GUYS!" Tain yelled. And then suddenly, Tain's world went black as she passed out.

"Oh crap." Dean stopped laughing. "What happened to your weird little sister?"

"I don't know Dean!" she said, her face white "this hasn't ever happened before! Does your weird little brother know anything; he seems to have experience in it!'

"I don't know either! Maybe she's just too into the vision?!" Sam said anxiously.

Kat ran her fingers through her hair. "C'mon Kat, think think think." She did this for about a minute. "Aha!" Kat said triumphantly. She walked over to Tain. Then she slapped Tain hard in the face.

Tain opened her eyes. "Ow." She mumbled.

"Tough love." Kat said sticking out her tongue. Sam sighed,

"Why is it always violence?"

Kat shrugged. "They say violence is never the answer, but sadly it's always worked pretty well for me." Sam looked at Kat disappointedly before helping Tain up,

"You all right?"

"Yeah, and thanks for the bruise Kat, it feels wonderful" Tain spat.

"Sorry!" Kat said defensively but smiling all the same." But what did you see?"

Tain shifted guiltily, "something I'd rather not say, and hey! I wasn't asking to see this!" she looked to the side and shivered in disgust. "All I say is that I think we are dealing with some sort of..demon who likes to murder very messily".

"Yeah, we noticed." Sam grimaced, recalling the body they had seen last night.

"yes there are, Mr. know it all Sam, but in the vision they are worse... Tain's voice cracked "those poor innocent people...children..."

_"Children?"_ Dean said sharply. "We got to catch this thing." He said furiously. "Tain, do you know where the demon was?"

"ummm, I think there was a sign that said "Bricky's Auto shop" Sam pulled out his laptop and started searching.

"Found it!" He said. "It's about a ten minute drive." He got the directions and said, "let's go!"

Kat pointed to herself. "I'm still in my pajamas… just, give us five minutes to change and we will meet you in the parking lot." Sam and dean left the room.

Kat changed into dark skinny jeans, a black button down shirt, and silver combat boots. She grabbed her red purse out the strap over her shoulder. Tain changed into her usual "bowties are cool" shirt, blue pinstriped skinny jeans and bright blue high top converse. Tain ran a comb quickly through her light reddish brown hair tucked one of her random guns into her belt, kat put her messy dark brown, almost black hair into a ponytail, then they ran to the parking lot.

"Do you really need that purse?" Dean asked. Kat opened it to reveal a gun, salt, holy water, a bible, and Harry potter and the goblet of fire.

"Yeah." She said. Dean then looked at Tain,

"You got anything?" Tain seemed to pull a few weapons, salt and holy water out of thin air, along with a few research books. Kat shook her head.

"I never know where she puts it all, it's like she pulls it out of thin air!"

Tain smiled. "Let's go." She said.

Kat sat uncomfortably in the back seat of the impala as Tain mimicked playing a guitar. Kat frowned at the loud rock music.

"Hey, can we change the music?" Kat yelled over the drum solo.

"Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole!" Sam and Dean said together.

Tain smiled, pausing her imitations for a moment,

"It's actually kind of cool!, I like it!, why don't you ever play stuff like this Kat?" Kat frowned and pulled her iPhone out of her purse, and jammed her headphones in her ears. Dean and Sam stare at the iPhone in her hands,

"How did you get that!" Sam exclaimed "all we can manage is a few junky Motorola's, and even those are hard to get! How on earth did you get an iPhone, don't tell me you stole It" Kat smiled guiltily.

Sam and Dean glared at her, astonished. "Guys!" Kat said. "I'm kidding! My dad got it for me right before be he died."

"If your dad was a hunter, how did he have the money? Wouldn't he spend it on traveling? I mean, dean and I spend a ton on just gas alone!"

Kat shrugged. "Oh. I guess he stole it then." She put her headphones back in. "_I've heard it said That people come into our lives for a reason bringing something we must learn and we are led to those who help us most to grow_…" she hummed.

"What are you_ listening to?"_ Dean said, obviously horrified.

Kat yanked her headphones out. "Wicked, Haven't you ever heard of Broadway?!"

"God no! That stuffs the devil himself!"

"I agree with you there dean" Tain chimed in "you don't want to know how many of those Kat hear has dragged me into between hunts!"

Sam said, "hey, I kind of like it! I was in our school musicals in high school"

Dean chuckled to himself, "I remember that, it, it was cute"

"Dude, you were in a _musical_? My respect for you has gone down for you, if I ever had any, bro you need a life, a _musical seriously_" Tain scoffed.

Kat butted in. "_Excuse me_, I always wanted to be in school musicals but nooooo I had to hunt!"

"Hey! You were the one that actually wanted to go sometimes! Whenever I wanted to stay in a town you and dad were always like 'nooooo leave all your friends there's a new hunt'" Tain growled angrily.

"That's because it wasn't safe for you to be alone!" Kat burst out. Dean began to look uncomfortable at the two girls fighting and Sam slid low into his seat, covering his ears to the bickering. Dean laughed a bit to himself and whispered "cat fight" quietly. Sam just glared at with a look that said _I feel their pain; this is no time to joke around _in his pansy way. Dean just rolled his eyes and looked back to the road.

Kat and Tain noticed the awkwardness they were causing. Kat slowly put her headphones in, and Tain gazed out the window assembling and disassembling her many guns absent mindedly.

Dean cleared his throat and said, "Uh, we're here." Tain quickly moved her hand all her guns were gone except for the one she held in her hand, opened the car door and quickly got out.

* * *

**So hey, remember what I said about reviewing on what should happen next? cause it would be really awesome if you did -Sourings**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay. second chapter finally up! yay! sorry it took so long.**

* * *

"Okay." Said Sam. "You said there were children?" Tain nodded grimly.

"I think our number one priority is to get the kids out safe." Said Kat.

They started heading over the the shop.

"It's empty. And closed." Tain said.

Kat sighed and rolled her eyes. "Of course. Because we aren't allowed to capture a demon and a, god forbid, place that isn't creepy and abandoned!" Tain sniggered,

"what, you afraid of a little dark, Katrina?" Tain asked smiling impishly. Sam and Dean stared at Kat,

"your names really Katrina?" Sam said, Astonished As Dean laughed behind his hand

"Dude, that name seems a little girly for you"

"THAT'S WHY I GO BY KAT!" Kat fumed. "And for your information Katrina is also the name of a very terrible hurricane. Is that better?!" Dean shrugged. "And I' afraid of heights, not the dark, you know that Tain." Tain giggled and looked up at Sam

"Then don't let this guy give you a piggyback ride!" she said while Jabbing a thumb in his direction.

Kat looked at Sam and backed away slowly. "Don't you ever. Ever. Give me a piggyback ride. Ever." Sam Frowned giving Tain and Kat a disappointed cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Children that need saving!" He said heading towards the door of the abandoned building. The four of them walked in.

"It's really quiet." Whispered Kat.

Tain rolled her eyes. "Good observations Sherlock."

"But, if its full of children, wouldn't they be crying or something?"

"not exactly, When your little, and some things scaring the living crap out of you, you usually do what it says, or the demon might have gagged them" Tain said matter 'o factly. Kat looked sad.

"Let's go rescue some innocent children!" She said. The kept walking, guns out.

"I think we should split up. " Kat said as they neared the doors.

"That never works out in the movies! why should it work her?" Tain Sputtered indignantly.

"I know, but we'd cover more ground!" Kat pointed out.

"Do we get any say in this?" said Sam whispered out of the corner of his mouth to Dean.

"Probably not." Dean said. "Guys!" He shouted. "Stop arguing!" Kat and Tain shut their cake holes.

"I think we should split up into groups of two" Dean said

"ok, fineee but me and Kat will go together" Tain agreed

" Sorry Tain, but it would be better if one of you went with me and one went with dean, it would balance it out more. It will be easier for the demon to get you guys because you're so small and have less experience"

Tain opened her mouth to say how they had just as much experience, when Dean said,"no no lets not start that up again. Younger siblings, go that way." He said pointing to the left side door. "We older siblings will head right through the main entrance" They split up. Dean and Kat headed through the main entrance and looked around.

"So," Dean said awkwardly, trying to make conversation,"scared of heights huh?" Kat glared.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, I'm well, I'm scared of flying so I guess that's sort of the same thing…"

"How amazing for you." Kat said bluntly. She looked around. "Ugh can we just find the freakin children already? The suspense is killing me!"

Tain and Sam Watched their sibling backs before Quickly Galloping towards the side door, but before they could get there...

"OW GOD SAMMIT (and some other nasty words) I did not see that puddle there!" Sam gasp/yelled as he fell face first into the tiny puddle in front of the door. Tain snickered."wimp, c'mon get up, its only a puddle" Sam frowned and made his puppy dog face.

"But now my socks are wet." Sam frowned again and Tain held out her hand to help him up. they continued walking for a while. Suddenly Sam's phone rang.

"Hello?" He said. "Oh hey Dean. Have you found anything? NO of course not dude! she's freaking 17! Dude, I am fine with having an uneventful love life!"

He hung up. "Dean and Kat haven't seen anything either. "

"Cool." Said Tain. "Now maybe we should actually look and what was that all about?."Tain said grinning impishly, knowing she was probably embarrassing Sam.

"Nothing." Sam mumbled his ears red. "Just Dean being disgusting." Tain and Sam walked on in silence until-

"HOLY CRAP DUDE!" Tain yelled as she walked right into Kat.

"OMIGOD!" Kat yelled. "Don't DO that!"

"Shhh!"'Sam said quickly. "Kat, why are you here?"

"Dean sent me. We think we found them, he's picking the lock of the door now. Lets go!" Kat motioned for them to follow her. Sam and Tain walked quickly behind her as they soon arrived to where Dean was. Dean crouched down by the doorknob, picking the lock with a bobby pin he had gotten from Kat's hair.

"Got it!" He said, and kicked the door open. They were not prepared for what they saw. About thirty kids were tied to chairs with their mouths gagged, and their eyes terrified. The blond girl that the demon was living in was pacing back in forth in front of the children.

"Oh hello." She said, as if she was not guilty of kidnapping people. "Tain have you decided to join me? I'm choosing which one to kill first, wanna help?"

"That's sick." Dean muttered.

Tain glared. "I will never join you." The demon stepped towards them.

"Sure you won't." She smiled sweetly. Kat opened her purse, pulling out her gun as Tain pulled out her knife. "When will you people learn?" The demon said,"guns will only kill this innocent girl."

Kat said,"you're right..." She pulled out something else. "And holy water will only hurt you!" Kat spoke cheerfully as she poured the contents of her water bottle onto the demon/girl.

The demon hissed and stumbled backwards. Sam quickly untied a little girl and helped her out of the chair just as Kat shoved the demon into it. They tied her up as Dean and Tain started untying more children and gently helping them up.

Sam pulled out his pocket bible and started flipping through the pages.

"Wait!" Kat said sharply. "Go help the kids. I need to talk to it."

"What?"

"Just do it!" Tain," she added. "I am not scared of Demons I am scared of heights you know" Kat said smiling a little.

Sam sighed and went over to help Tain and Dean get the kids out. Kat crossed her arms.

"OK, I'm a little jealous, why do you want my baby sister so much, instead of all this" Kat said gesturing at herself.

"There's a war coming. And we need people like who can be manipulated, and blinded by love. So blinded that we can make them not care at all in the end. the stab first think later. You, Katrina? You go for the thinking approach, your heart is not your mind. and no talents at all."said the demon said smirking at the last comment. Kat stood there for a moment a calm look on her face then slapped the demon.

"Don't call me Katrina." She said furiously. The Demon whipped her head around

"oh you can keep hitting me, I don't mind the pain, but I bet you this poor innocent girl does" Kat's face got angrier "what's Wrong Katrina? have you noticed what's wrong with your sister? What's so freakishly beautifully Wrong with Tainey, Sammy too!" The Demon giggled demonically " There's nothing you can do to save her, or your new friend Sammy, Their just destined to be pawns of the big guy down there"

"Shut up!" Kat screamed. At Kat's scream Sam, Dean and Tain burst through the Door as Sam spoke the hasty last words of the exorcism.

"you alright?" Dean asked a seething Kat as Tain checked her for any signs of harm.

"what was that all about?" questioned Tain her yes worried.

"Nothing." Kat said, sniffing and hastily wiping her eyes.

"Kat," Tain said. "Are you,crying?"

"No." Kat turned away. She wasn't crying because she was sad, or scared, Kat was crying because of pure frustration. She felt helpless because she had no way of helping her sister. She had always been in control,the big sister who could chase away all the was different...she didn't have a clue on how to chase these nightmares away.

Tan was looking at her sister shocked as Sam and Dean stood awkwardly in the corner. Kat never cried, she was the sassy smart mouth who could do anything...

"I'm fine." Kat snapped shoving Tain away.

" ok lets go back to the Motel then" Tain said staring at the ground, giving it her own version of puppy-dog eyes, confused on what she did wrong.

"Okay." Kat said, inhaling sharply.

They walked silently back to the car. Kat looked around awkwardly and said,"um, I'm hungry…" in a way that meant they were not going to talk about what had just happened.

Sam tossed dean the keys to the impala as Kat and Tain slid into the backseat. And pulled out his phone, telling the police about the children in the building before getting in.

"Uuuuummm french fries sound good" Kat said awkwardly trying to break the awkward silence that usually happens after you hunt some evil spirits. Sam sighed and Dean grinned

"Always with the food huh? So Tain what do you say to french fries." Tain continued staring out the car window in a deadpan as if she hadn't heard them.

* * *

**once again, reviews would be AWESOME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- we do not own supernatural or its characters. and i forgot to out this on the other chapter, so count this one for that chapter too.**

* * *

* * *A few months later* *

It was two in the morning, and just like always, Kat was awake. She was mindlessly flipping through channels on the tv when Tain's eyes snapped opened.

"Why are you awake?" Kat said dramatically. Tain sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"I don't know…had kind of a weird dream."

Kat shrugged. "That's weird. Go back to sleep." She said, throwing a pillow at Tain.

Tain caught the pillow, but instead of snoring back to sleep as usual, Tain put the pillow down and made her bed.

"I think I'm gonna go for a walk" There was some sounds and shuffling from the other room as Tain left and dean shouted out in a sleepy voice,

"Keep it down in there, and please no random guys in here"

Kat smiled, and decided that Dean would probably believe anything in his sleep hazed mood she made some fake noises and yelled out "dean you ruining the mood" and giggled to herself at her prank, dean would be so mad. As she went back to surfing channels, she began to worry about Tain.

She sighed and pretended to be asleep when Tain walked in at five am.

Kat's alarm went off at 8:30 and she rolled out of bed onto the floor. "Tain…get up…" she mumbled, brushing her hair out of her eyes. Kat stood and walked over to drag Tain out of bed, but she wasn't there. She looked around, panicked. Kat picked up her phone and dialed Tain, fingers shaking.

"Hey it's Tain, leave a message." Kat hung up and swore loudly.

"Watch your language child!" Dean called as he and Sam walked in. Kat slammed her phone onto the table.

Dean looked around and said,"where's that guy from last night? Did you kick him to the curb already?"

"What?! Oh my WAS A PRANK" Kat began.

"Hey, where's Tain?" Sam interrupted. "Isn't she usually still asleep right now?"

"I don't know! She's just gone!" Obviously panicking, Kat continued. "And she's been acting weird like last night she made her freakin bed and went for a walk! And then she came back like three hours later and went to bed like that is not normal!"

"Okay. just try to calm down." Sam said. Kat buried her face in a pillow.

"Calm down?! You want me to calm down?! She could be anywhere!"Obviously panicking,Kat continued. "And she's been acting weird like last night and made her bed.

Kat looked up from her pillow and saw Sam and Dean exchanging Dark looks.

"DO YOU KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT THIS?!"Kat demanded pointing a shaky finger at sam and dean.

"Well," Dean said dragging it out " Something like this happened to Sam before, and you know he has the mind mojo stuff like Tain" Dean said while pointing a finger to his head. Kat looked a Dean impatiently "yeah yeah yeah I know this, get on with it!"

"well" Dean said again "Sam Kinda captured our friend Jo and almost murdered her and me..." Dean mumbled the last part hoping Kat wouldn't freak out. He cringed when she did.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, we have to get out there and find her! she could be doing something bad!" Kat began to run frantically around the room looking for weapons. "Do you know what type of mind mojo did this to Sam" Kat asked dean while pointing a finger at her own head too.

"would you guys stop doing that!" Sam said annoyed "And I don't even think it had anything to do with that stuff, if was probably just another coincidence" Sam frowned "And Dean you knew this, and that it was a Demon possessing me, not mind mojo stuff." Dean smacked Sam on the Back of his head as Kat's eyes widened, and she began getting dressed and gathering stuff even faster.

"What are you two waiting for c'mon we need to find Tain! Do your trick with the whole diabetes child thing Dean!" Dean whipped out his phone and began calling the hotline as Kat dragged Sam out to the Impala. "Hurry up!" Kat shouted as she got into the backseat. Sam gave one last longing look at the motel before quickly getting into the front seat and turning a worried frown towards Kat. But Kat wasn't listening, she was furiously searching the web on her Iphone for Demon possession signs. She looked up as Dean got into the drivers seat and said gravely

"I think I know where to go"

A Demon Tain cursed when she realized she had no control over her body. the evil, gross, slimy probably smelly Demon was possessing her. At first every time the demon had passed Kat, Sam or Dean, Tain had tried screaming at the others as her "body" walked by stuff like,

"C'mon Kat, i'm your sister realize it you idjit!" or

"College boy, Smarten up and save me already!" The Demon just laughed.

"We need to go to Greenville north Carolina "Kat said, typing furiously on her phone, trying to get directions.

"How do you know?" Dean asked.

"Because I'm really good at using the Internet, so shut up! Now go!" Kat gave Dean the directions and they started driving.

"So, are we going anywhere specific in North Carolina?" Sam said. "Or are we just gonna get there, yell Tain's name and hope she comes?" Kat pulled a pen out of her bag and threw it at him.

"She's at some creepy abandoned warehouse. Of "

"Okay, jeez." Sam handed Kat her pen. "I wonder what's happening right now, maybe the demons having donuts" Dean said smiling at Kat and Sam

"nows not the the time for your lame jokes dean!" Sam said hurriedly whacking him upside the head. the car swerved dangerously.

"Hey, watch it Sam, you're gonna get my baby killed!" Dean frowned at him and turned on the music.

Kat rolled her eyes at the loud rock and jammed her headphones in. she tapped her fingers nervously as they got closer and closer to the warehouse.

"soooooo" said looking between Kat's, jammed in headphones and Dean Rocking out to the Radio, "Anybody got a plan?"

"Go in there, exorcise my sister and leave." Said Kat bluntly.

Dean said sarcastically, "I'm sure everything will go perfectly and according to the plan Kat." Sam glared at him. "I'm just sayin, we seem to be really good at having bad luck Sammy!And Kat, I understand that you want have your sister back at all cause, I know how you feel, but think of tain, she might be worn out or damaged or have something wrong because of the demon, exorcism didn't work last time, how will it work this time."

"I don't know…can we just find her please?" Kat whined. "Sam, you always have wifi do some research or something."'she added. Pulling out his phone, Sam said," I'll call bobby. Maybe he knows something."As Sam called Bobby, his face got more and more serious. Finally, He hung up.

"Ok guys, This Demon is serious stuff, Apparently is so powerful because its higher up in "ranks" whatever that means. we need to double everything, more salt, and apparently we didn't paint the sign thick enough.

Dean shrugged. "That actually sounds easier than I thought it would be."

"Which means everything is probably gonna crash and burn but you know what? It's the best chance we have." Sam said. Everyone nodded. Sam looked at Kat and Dean, "plan is that we need to surround the area first with symbols and salt, so the Demon can't escape again, then we tie her to a chair so we can exorcise her, everyones going to need to split up. If you find tain, yell out loudly to us" Kat pulled a container of rock salt out of her purse and handed it to them.

"I'm gonna find Tain. You guys stay here and draw all the symbols or whatever." They got out of the car and entered the creepy abandoned warehouse, then started looking around and drawing symbols.

Kat quietly crept through the old dirty hallways, her gun out. She heard some footsteps behind her and spun around her gun pointed at...nothing.

"God sammit." She muttered. Kat continued walking for a while, finding nothing.

She was just about to turn around and head back when she heard Sam and Dean yell. Kat Quickly checked her gun to make sure it was loaded. Then she began jogging down the hallway in the direction the yells had come from. Kat was about to go back to walking again when she heard them yell again. this time in pain. Kat began sprinting and swung around a door only to find Sam and Dean bound and gagged, and tied to a chair, and tain in a corner. Kat ran to them checking them for signs of pain. she slapped Dean a few times, but he didn't wake up. When she went over over to Tain, Tain was just crouched in the corner staring listlessly into the wall.

"I-is that you Tainey?" Tain didn't answer. "Oh god" Kat said slowly falling to her knees, and looking around at the sight before her in the dirty dank reached a hand towards Tain.

"Oh god, was I too late? Tain don't leave me here, Tain, WAKE UP!" Kat reached a hand towards Tain and let it rest on her arm. Then, against her better judgement because of the Demon, Kat muttered "screw it" and lunged forward and began cradling Tain in her arms, Tain still had a pulse. Kat head footsteps.

"Now wouldn't be the time to cry, Katrina" The demon walked in, back in her blonde haired form.

"Go screw yourself" Kat hissed at the demon, clinging to Tain harder, while slowly inching towards Sam and Dean. the Demon put a hand to her mouth.

"oooooh im so scared Katrina" The Demon waved her hand and sent Kat flying to the other wall.

"Hmmmmm maybe this will get rid of you" Said the demon, plucking a small knife from her jacket, and flinging it into Kat's stomach. Kat stared at the knife in her stomach dispassionately, then looked back up at the demon.

"I told you. I heal" the knife slowly slid out of her stomach as the wound closed up. The Demon giggled "oh but your sister doesn't" kats eyes widened and she shouted "NO" as the Demon flung another knife into Tain's arm. Tain's eyes were still deadpan, except for a flash of pain as she curled up and whimpered. The demon smiled. "your pretty boy doesn't heal either" the demon then went up to dean, and punched straight on in the face. Kat heard a crunch. "And neither does Sammy boy" he demon said, eyes twinkling.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT" Kat screamed as the demon pointed yet another knife at demon smiled, looking at her nails

"there are a few things, you see, right now I can't get out of this building because of your stupid symbols,and I really want your sister to join my cause" The Demon snapped her fingers and Sam and Dean disappeared.

"lets get rid of these two oafs for now, lets say, if you don't agree with me, They're going to be suffering very looong Shifts in hell, all thanks to you Katrina."The demon dragged Tain over to Kat. "And right now, i'm feeling a little lazy and not ready to bargain, I want a little fun,lets see if I can catch you, so heres your sister, now run, just remember Sammy and Dean burning in hellfire" The Demon flicked her hand and let Kat go. Kat Quickly scooped up Tain and even though she wanted to shoot the demon, she knew it wouldn't do any good, and Tain needed help, she was shaking uncontrollably. Kat ran out of the room.

After a few minutes of hurried running Kat set Tain down, Trying to calm her. "Shh-shh, It's ok Tainey" Kat yanked out the eyes slowly came to focus.

"is that you sis?" she mumbled, squinting at Kat.

"yes, yes it is!"

"where are Sam and Dean?" Kat looked down, "Their...in Hell Tain...the demon wants us to make a deal to bring them back, but I... Icouldn't just sacrifice you for them" Tains eyes Snapped open wide and she struggled to a standing position and awkwardly walked into the hallway

"COME OUT HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH DEMON, WHAT ARE YOUR FREAKING TERMS AND CONDITIONS, MIND YOU I DON'T WANT SOME LONG LIST"

"Tain no one reads the terms and conditions,turn your geek off." Kat sighed dramatically, but smiled anyway, happy she had Tain back.

"WELL WE MIGHT WANNA HEAR THESE ONES!" Tain yelled.

"Right, sorry."

"COME OUT!" Tain yelled again, her throat raw as she fell against the wall for support.

"Oh quit yelling already." The demon entered the hallway. Tain started yelling at the demon.

"Tain shut up." Kat said, wanting to protect her sister. Tain nodded weakly and slid down the wall clutching her arm. "Okay." Kat crossed her arms. "Obviously it's gonna cost us our souls to bring them back." She said, secretly hoping that this was a special situation where everything would be sunny and cheerful. Kat could be insanely optimistic that way.

The demon smirked and nodded confidently. "Great." Kat mumbled. She sighed and looked at Tain. "We'll do it. Is there anything else? We get like ten years to live right?"

"Well,"' the demon said. "This is a special case. I'm gonna need five years."

"Five years?"

"Of your life. Five years of your life taken away. Like that machine in the princess bride."

"Don't use my favorite movie against me!" Kat frowned.

"Now is not the time Kat!" Tain said, grimacing in pain.

"Okay sorry tainey." Kat bit her lip, made eye contact with Tain, then said, "we'll do it." The demon held up her right hand delicately.

"Wait a moment Katrina, your Tainey was right, there are some terms and conditions as you guys call it. you seen , you will live five years of your life under my service, and when you come back here, you will have aged 5 years, but it will have only been two years here. the only reason i'm not handing you to the big guy is because you two are strong and i need to feed. so are you sure you want to do this for your precious Sammy and Dean? or why don't you just let them have eternal torture in hell." the Demon smiled at those last words as if she enjoyed the thought of Sam and Dean in hell. Tain pushed past Kat, slightly limping and a look of determination on her face.

"we said we would do it, this is us, ready to do it" Tain reached out her hand and shook the demon's, closing the deal.

They disappeared. There was no poof or overly dramatic flash of light, they were just gone. and Sam and dean reappeared, sleeping and snoring.

* * *

**mwhahahahaha a cliffhanger! reviews please!**


End file.
